provide NCI and SEER registries with expertise in determining specific treatments in the Medicare claims data through identification of billing for treatment and treatment administration codes, (b) provide guidance on how to replicate the treatment definitions currently used in SEER as closely as possible with the claims data, and (c) consult with SEER registries on the development of algorithms to identify and classify treatment information from SEER- MEDICARE data.